


漏牛奶

by 74lingcc



Series: damian is cat [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Guro, M/M, Underage Sex, 人体改造, 大量排泄, 达米安被改造成了喵喵
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 【警告：这篇有很多排泄相关】达米安被改造成了猫咪，需要经过一个漫长的恢复期才能正常活动。然后小乔恩照顾他。然后就一直的开车开车开车了。。。。。。。。





	漏牛奶

===========================================

 

达米安以为他只是一只幼猫，这是个挺丢人的事情，乔纳森会认为达米安会认为这样，但他有能力负担这个虚弱的朋友。

毕竟他已经因为宇宙时间而成为17岁了。

 

* * *

 

乔纳森似乎开始理解达米安与他的家庭关系有多糟糕，他甚至还能自己独立出来居住，但是乔纳森也知道他带领少年泰坦做了什么事情。

只不过，罗宾失踪了一段时间也没有人发现，这有点糟糕，最起码乔纳森意识到他该去寻找他的朋友了，达米安不会这么长时间的没有消息，超人类的视力跟听力是很便利的事情，乔纳森还能发挥他的嗅觉，寻人的任务在几天内拥有成功，一个微弱的，他熟悉的心率，乔纳森在一个被扩大面积的下水道里发现一个被挂在一边的裹尸袋，上面写着[劣质 蝙蝠]这样的文字，塞缪尔打开里面来看，发现有个诡异奇怪的肉体，没有毛发，浑身布满很多规划好的严谨又完美的手术缝纫伤口，在头部的位置有两块附带黑色毛发的肉，看着像是猫科动物的耳朵，尾椎那边也有延伸出类似这样细长带着绒毛的尾巴，乔纳森害怕的把那个应该是小孩的身体全部拉出来，在转正头部位置后，那果然是达米安的脸。

太糟糕了，可怕极了，乔纳森甚至都要被吓到了，他不敢把这件事情告诉其他人，感谢他在宇宙的经历，他把罗宾带回去他的小基地后搞清楚了他朋友受伤的状况：

达米安的眼球被替换成猫类的眼睛，那是蓝色且上面盖着一些阴霾的眼瞳，如同所有刚出生的小猫那样，需要一个分化的时间来显示他们真正眼瞳的颜色，他暂时还无法睁开眼睛，因为要适应他新的猫科眼睛。而且他还无法自由活动，达米安有一条新尾巴，这是他目前只能在床上爬的罪魁祸首。

但这一切还好，只要达米安或者就都是还好，乔纳森能判断这不是病患照顾，这种生物移植技术过于成熟了，那些器官甚至切合达米安的年龄状况而可以发育成长，他只需要被照顾的度过一个漫长的恢复期，接着就能成为一只耳朵有些歪的真正的猫咪了。

* * *

 

乔纳森轻轻的抚摸达米安的脑袋，他那双大猫耳朵还是有点软，不过头发已经开始长回来了，看着毛绒绒的。达米安闭着眼睛躺在床上，他每日只能微弱摸索的爬动，这是没有睁开眼睛的幼猫的表现，乔纳森认为达米安为两周的幼猫，大脑被什么东西抑制着，即使在缓慢消化，可达米安只会喵喵叫。

幼猫是各种意义上的幼猫，达米安需要乔纳森给他保暖，那群家伙把他的内脏弄得乱七八糟，消化系统只能吃幼猫奶，而更可怕的是，达米安竟然不会排泄。

这是这种机能被遗忘了，乔纳森有搜索幼猫饲养的方法，他一开始在察觉达米安的肚子微微鼓胀才发现对方有3天没有排泄，怪不得他给他准备的尿布都没有肮脏，在得知幼猫这种习惯后，他只好尴尬的，去拿一个湿纸巾，分开对方因为没有合适裤子而赤裸的腿，去给他的朋友刺激肛门。

他这是在猥亵他无知的同伴，但是这种情况下人类标准无法衡量，达米安闭着眼睛发出更多的猫叫声，他可是在被乔纳森分开腿，撑开碍事的猫尾巴，在被擦拭屁股。冰冷湿润的触感在刺激尾椎下面的穴，达米安的小洞一直在不断的收缩，乔纳森没有停下，他红着脸去使用超级实力来观察那个小屁股的变换。但逐渐的，达米安的肠子开始有反应了，那些他连日喝下去的牛奶一点一滴的缓慢出来，你看着你的朋友的屁股在流出变质的白水，乔纳森才发现达米安还没能制造粪便，器官混乱且变异的怪乱变化，可他甚至开始欣慰，虽然他也不是很尴尬面对粪便，但是能避免总是好的。

只是，他也越来越习惯照顾达米安了，乔纳森只是需要长时间的抱着这个小猫取暖，在达米安用手按压他的胸部的时候，他就知道要给他喂奶，这些都很简单，可这个小病人的情况偶尔会很麻烦。比如他刚喝下牛奶，乔纳森是可以看到的，那些东西很快的从他奇怪的胃呆了几分钟，然后就去了肠子，而没有小肠消化，就在达米安的直肠上面，可小猫还不会排泄，他那个又粉又紧的小屁眼在闭合着，乔纳森忍不住的，把手指伸去，达米安没什么力气的在他身上分开脚方便对方插进他的屁股，让他的妈妈摆弄他，少年熟悉的肠子很快被搅拌放松，牛奶出来了，比起在奶瓶里的，显然只是多了点达米安的口水，但仍旧新鲜。

乔纳森觉得有些浪费，他的脑子多了些奇怪的念头，但他很快压抑下去。

直到达米安能睁开眼睛了。

他看着还是那副懵懂无知的样子，但是开始多了很多反应了，活泼了一些，会趴到乔纳森身上去舔他的脸，对什么都好奇，摇尾巴跟逐渐竖起耳朵的样子很可爱。

可，他竟然还是需要乔纳森帮助排便，他的器官没有他的眼睛这么快适应，又或许人体这种东西太复杂了，达米安还是只能喝动物牛奶，有个男孩每日的在你面前做一些动物的事情，达米安只有一套不妨碍他摇尾巴的病服上衣，他去舔他的认为的猫妈妈，弯曲着腰在地上爬得好看，又或者朝你摇晃屁股表示他需要便便，但他不是动物。乔纳森不是动物。

他觉得自己病了。

他17岁了，是会在被子里手淫跟看成人录像的年纪，一开始或许只是恐惧压抑荷尔蒙，但逐渐的，他已经能对达米安的举动升起反应了。

达米安的洞还是那么可爱，那里的肉因为罗宾还小的原因颜色不深，每次乔纳森帮助达米安排泄的时候，小猫都会很乖的袒露自己，让自己舒服在乔纳森怀里找个位置，他的小鸟跟肚子暴露在小艾尔的视线下方，乔纳森分开他的肠子，牛奶顺着洞往下落去接盆里。

而幼猫在习惯以及恢复的同时，也开始会更多的反应，达米安身上大部分的器官都还是个人，他会因为敏感而去纠缠乔纳森，比如因为直肠被玩弄而不耐烦的在他身上扭动，给他的小臂咬上一口，或者用尾巴缠绕他的手，那个不成熟的小鸟会充血，因为被乔纳森玩弄屁股而流着清液，乔纳森不管的时候，达米安会在被放下后努力弯腰想要去舔自己的那里，他一直都没有高潮，这对小罗宾的身体有些痛苦。

这一切都…太过了。乔纳森精神恍惚，他不自觉的给达米安手淫，会带有抚摸猫咪的习惯，去抚摸达米安的背，他的臀，圆滑的肚子，那只幼猫在他手下喵喵叫，乔纳森硬得可怕，他红着眼睛，想着热视线什么时候会溜出去。

他真的，快要不行了。

无法控制的那个开始是他刚喂下达米安牛奶，而达米安却立刻在漏奶了，下面一点一点的奇怪收缩，很缓慢，但也足以濡湿达米安的小屁股，小猫因为大腿湿漉漉的而猫猫叫，乔纳森好奇的让达米安躺好在床上让他看看是怎么回事，那里是他熟悉的洞，年轻稚嫩的肉，那个小穴正在艰难的动作着。

他看了几秒后才发现他的脑袋里一点都没有想要知道达米安是发生了什么，他只是慢慢的凑进去，伸出舌头，朝肉洞的开口伸去。

没关系的。他想，猫妈妈也都是这样做的。

即使他不是猫咪母亲。

达米安很快就叫了，没有双手撑开他的大腿，猫咪就下意识的去夹着乔纳森的头，这比平时的湿纸巾不太对，达米安如今是在蓝色眼睛朝绿色眼睛变化的时候，他能表达更多的感受，但是这仅限于猫猫叫以及不自然的扭动，他无法离开，因为正在被乔纳森捧着腰部，在被吸肠子。

味道不棒，猫咪专用的牛奶味道不符合人类的口味，但是达米安的味道很好，这个混有亚裔血统的男孩味道太淡了，他在他的嘴巴下面叫唤，器官充血，达米安扭动的样子很色情，他还有猫咪的尾巴跟耳朵，乔纳森想，他究竟是为什么现在才决定操他这个漂亮的伙伴呢。

【tbc】


End file.
